


Teamwork

by CasusFere



Series: Flash Fiction [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasusFere/pseuds/CasusFere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swindle rants about Onslaught, the Detention Center, and the events of B.O.T. Flashfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teamwork

  
“Because we’re a team.” Feh. What does Onslaught know? Not a whole fraggin’ lot, I’ve found out. See, there was a time when I thought he had all the answers, back on Cybertron. He was so certain of every word, so sincere and so confident - Frag, I’m a con-artist, I shoulda known better.

Turns out Onslaught don’t know slag. Sure, tactics, military maneuvers, all that good-on-paper slag, but look where his ‘tactics’ got us. A few million years in a file drawer. And it ain’t no one’s fault but his. We did what he said, excelled at everything, exceeded his little stunted imaginings, and he still failed.

And yeah, I was doin’ what he said. Like I was talkin’ about, I believed in him back then, stupid me. I threw everything in with him, held not a fraggin’ credit of information or dealin’ back. I put my neck on the line for him, and in return, he got us screwed over by Shockwave.

That’s what you get for trustin’ people. I had a couple million years to reflect on why that was such a bad idea, why I shoulda looked out for number one.

So then we get outta the Detention Center, right? And frag, wake up to find out that membership in this “team” ain’t optional anymore. This hopped up fragger of a jet’s turned us into a gestalt unit. Let’s get one thing clear. I didn’t ask for this. I woulda been more’n happy to walk out, take up armsdealin’ for ol’ Megs or Screamer - or both - but that ain’t an option. It’s all or nothin’ in the team. I tried the all thing before, and it just landed me in a cube.

The others, they just seemed to get dumber with age. None of them seemed to learn a fraggin’ thing from the Detention Center. Blast Off’s just quietly trailin’ along behind Mr. Can’t Plan Worth Slag, and Brawl - frag, Brawl seems even more enthusiastic about it than ever. Vortex’s just gone so loopy I don’t think he can even process the meaning of the word _plan_.

And don’t get me started on Onslaught. First the fragger falls for Screamer’s slag, then he gets us booted off Earth, then he gets us all chipped. Now he’s mad because I took the opportunity to dump the whole lot when I had it? Frag! Any mech with a workin’ logic center would dump these fraggers if he had half a chance.

You know what? I don’t regret it. Sure, I whined to Onslaught that it was all a mistake, but I’d leave all of them to rot if I could. I’m done with playing nice with the “team.” I gave it my all, did everything asked of me, and I just ended up left in a hole for it. So why the _frag_ would I keep tryin’ when I ain’t never gonna get nothin’ back?

In the end, all that matters is watchin’ your own back, and to the Pit with the rest of the slaggers.  



End file.
